


【HP│小巴蒂/雷古勒斯无差】Blink

by Mimiq



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimiq/pseuds/Mimiq
Summary: 警告：拉郎/其他影视作品提及/时间线混乱/笔者笔力有限另：麻瓜慎入
Relationships: Regulus Black/Bartemius Crouch Jr.
Kudos: 1





	【HP│小巴蒂/雷古勒斯无差】Blink

当小巴蒂·克劳奇终于从愚蠢的尖叫着逃走的泥巴种手中拿到名为手机的块状物时，距黑魔王的不幸离世已有二十年。

这一消息曾教他悲伤、使他疯狂、让他迷茫，但在无尽长夜的摧残下，他不由心生乐观：至少他在黑魔王逝世的三年前就以身殉教——毕竟没人会认为得到摄魂怪之吻的巫师还算活着——足以为那位大人在地狱铺好红毯了。现在的他作为一幅只能在画框中活动的肖像，丧失了行动能力，更失去了魔法，而让他坚持着以哑炮都不如的姿态活下去的信念只有一个，他想通过那个神奇的魔法块再看一眼黑魔王。

「Lord Voldemort」

和霍格沃茨城堡里的老派肖像画不同的是，他能熟练地使用Google搜索。他本就是善于模仿的好演员，并且感谢老巴蒂·克劳奇的政敌们——这或许是老巴蒂·克劳奇唯一值得他感谢的地方——在黑魔王离世后，克劳奇的住宅便失去了魔法界的庇佑，沦落为麻瓜的好邻居，并在他对泥巴种小鬼们的威胁恐吓下，逐渐成为当地一所知名鬼屋。他就是通过那些来鬼屋探险的低劣物种，了解了这些年来麻瓜界的飞速发展，也产生了对手机的兴趣。

“骄傲自负，害怕死亡？真是胡言乱语！”巴蒂点开维基百科，粗略浏览之后便对此嗤之以鼻。虽然知道成王败寇的道理，他仍不满人们对他憧憬尊敬的大人的诋毁。好在他知道词条是可以修改的，他立马申请了账号，同时打算寻找一个比黑魔王还完美的巫师作参考。

「雷古勒斯」

一个久未提及的名字在他的脑海中猝然出现，这让他不由地吐舌。

“我不该去想这个叛徒！”他大声嚷嚷起来，仿佛语言真的能让他的心平静下来。但他早已被魔法抛弃，这句怒斥反倒像是一把门钥匙，将他带到了被他刻意遗忘的深渊之上。

他咕噜了一句，在心底此起彼伏的呐喊声的影响下，下意识搜索起了他曾经的朋友。

出乎他所料的是，这个年幼成名的布莱克家小少爷竟然没有专属的维基百科页面。那行“您可以新建这个页面「雷古勒斯」，但应检查下面的搜索结果，看看是否有相同内容的页面已被创建”让他满腔怒火无法发泄。实际上，他并不能理解这种交织着多种感情的怒火从何而来，但他仍确立了目前的首要任务：为雷古勒斯创建他的维基百科页面。

“我要让大家都知道这个叛徒是多么可恶！”他想象自己还是那个独眼独腿的疯傲罗，正恶狠狠地拿那只不存在的假眼瞪视着手机。

「雷古勒斯·阿克图卢斯·布莱克（RegulusArcturus Black），出身于纯血统家族的布莱克家族，是小巴蒂·克劳奇（Bartemius Crouch Jr.）的好友。前斯莱特林魁地奇球队找球手，前食死徒，叛徒。聪明、勇敢、热情、善良、重情重义、敢爱敢恨，是不折不扣的英雄。」

巴蒂花费了能让十个马尔福老实听话的时间，终于编辑好了第一段的内容，他敢打赌在O.W.L.获得12个良好及以上都没这么难。而且甚至不需要思考，他都能看出这段话存在明显的逻辑漏洞——雷古勒斯明明是个十恶不赦的叛徒，像「忠诚、英俊、勤奋、可靠」这类词（听听，竟然还有新的单词不断往我脑子里蹦）显然并不合适。他不得不仔细寻找这些词的来源。

或许是因为我提到了他是斯莱特林的找球手。他想。

他们曾是魁地奇的好搭档。但他们不总是魁地奇的好搭档。总会有不可控的因素影响他们，就像他们的命运。

那是三年级时的魁地奇赛。拜赛前和一个蠢狮子的决斗所赐，他只能悻悻然抱着打着石膏的右臂，看着黑发男孩骑在扫帚上，任猎猎西风吹动他泛着银光、缀着绿丝的魔法袍，间或露出他结实漂亮的小臂。

「飞太慢了！」他用尚且完好的左手拢作喇叭形状，对着飞到他面前的雷古勒斯大喊，试图让自己把目光从好友的小臂上移开。

光轮1700上的男孩显然听到了他的倒彩，他飞快咬了下下唇，扫帚便像被速速飞来咒召唤了一般疾驰而去。巴蒂知道那是他腿部用力的动作，但他的注意力更多的是被找球手冲他眨眼的动作夺去，明明霍格沃茨没有几何课，他却能看清雷古勒斯睫毛画下的抛物线的表达式和落下的扇形阴影的面积。

浓密的睫毛织成了张解不开的大网，将他困在回忆之中。他只好选定其中一根径直走向尽头的大门。这是雷古勒斯一边抱怨着他不该为了自己的袖章潜下黑湖一边不断往他身上扔温暖咒，不对；这是他和雷古勒斯在为哪种比比多味豆最难吃争吵（虽然最后他们为自己发明的奇怪口味笑作一团），不对；这是他喝了复方汤剂后和雷古勒斯一起跑到小天狼星面前玩真假布莱克的游戏，不对；这是他和雷古勒斯为他们偷偷饲养在有求必应屋的小蛇起名大打出手（他们甚至为此进行了谁先眨眼比赛，雷古勒斯的长睫毛毫无悬念地帮助齐柏林打败了弗洛伊德①），不对；这是他和雷古勒斯在整理扫帚间时情不自禁的拥吻，即使在黑暗中，他仍能看到雷古勒斯总是注视着他的明亮双眸。而后这片静谧被嘈杂的欢呼声划破——雷古勒斯抓住金色飞贼了，斯莱特林再次卫冕冠军！

他看到斯莱特林的王被队友高高抛起，默默退到人群之中。但他的好友总是有只需一眼便能找到他的能力，雷古勒斯对他露出了招牌微笑，然后眨了下左眼，左眼球顺时针转了一圈后又快速眨了两下左眼，最后眨了一下右眼。

他知道那是属于他们的语言：谢谢你，看着我。

“好好想想他的缺点！”他拼命把「雷古勒斯睡着后不老实、他刚起床时头发总是乱糟糟的、他在早安吻前不会刷牙、他总是借口想和我拥有相同味道使用我的沐浴露和洗发香波」诸如此类听起来就上不了台面的想法赶出脑海。

在检索了十大不良嗜好后，巴蒂满意地写下了：

**「酗酒」**

是的，酗酒。虽然雷古勒斯没有告诉他，但他知道，他们的分道扬镳就始于猪头酒吧。

那天他又因为黑魔王的主张和雷古勒斯吵了一架（鉴于现在他们都已死去，他承认那是他一生中最后悔的争吵），雷古勒斯一个人跑去猪头酒吧喝闷酒，按照他们的习惯，他会在三个钟头后前往猪头酒吧——这时他们的气都消了大半，一杯黄油啤酒就能让他们握手言和。但这次他终究还是晚了一步。他到达时，那个戴着滑稽眼镜的疯女人②正拉着雷古勒斯絮絮叨叨，他只听到「那个拥有征服黑魔头能量的人将于第七个月结束时出生」，便迫不及待地将这疑是预言的消息带给了黑魔王。却忽视了预言可能不止一条。

似乎每一场别离都会有大雨相伴。

他不知道那个疯女人到底和雷古勒斯说了什么，直到他从黑魔王处回到格里莫广场12号（他实在无法忍受老巴蒂的存在，在离开霍格沃兹后便搬来与雷古勒斯同住），年轻的布莱克家继承人仍郁郁寡欢。

他兴奋地告诉雷古勒斯黑魔王对他的赞赏，没想到随之而来的却是史无前例的争吵。雷古勒斯劝他退出食死徒，他们可以骑着扫帚去埃及看龙，可以乘着飞龙抢劫古灵阁，可以用从古灵阁抢来的钱买通麻瓜司逃离巫师界，开着冰激凌车边卖大粪球边开演唱会。

他不记得是否曾因雷古勒斯的提议心动，但他记得后者对黑魔王的中伤让他怒火中烧。他一时失控，竟冲出房门，用咒语在天空中变出了黑魔标记。硕大的骷髅头在雨幕里若隐若现，仿佛诉说着他见证的那些伤痕累累的往昔。

雷古勒斯的怒吼让他的理智回来了片刻，他从未听过雷古勒斯嗓音的「巴蒂」是那么绝望而愤恨。他想做点什么来补救，只听见咔嚓一声，他的魔杖被雷古勒斯掰断了③。

那句「兰花盛开」④终究只是个失败的魔咒。

巴蒂忿忿地在雷古勒斯形容词大全中补充道：

**「暴力狂」**

「兰花盛开」这个咒语还是雷古勒斯教给他的。

他们五年级那年的圣诞节⑤，几个纯血家族在格里莫广场12号举办了圣诞舞会，这也是雷古勒斯第一次参加舞会。他第一时间邀请了黑发男孩作为自己的舞伴，理由是希望自己出现在雷古勒斯每一个第一次中。如他所愿，他获得了雷古勒斯第一次的拒绝。

想到自己被拒绝的原因，巴蒂又得意地添上一条：

**「不会跳舞」**

有一个父母满意的继承人哥哥，雷古勒斯的童年少了很多强制性的社交活动，直到小天狼星离家出走，继承人的训练才被提上日程，但布莱克家似乎没有能速成交谊舞大师的基因。

既然挚友不陪他跳舞，巴蒂也放弃了寻找舞伴，陪着雷古勒斯坐在沙发上看那些少爷小姐们衣袂翩飞。但他并不甘心度过一个无趣的圣诞，在他的怂恿下，雷古勒斯出于对他的愧疚（虽然他并不认为有什么值得愧疚的），披着隐身斗篷对乐队成员逐个施展了昏迷咒。随后鲍勃·西格的嘶哑沧桑的嗓声从留声机里迸出，携带着时光的缱绻和布莱克夫人的尖叫。

> Well now sweet sixteens turned thirty-one
> 
> Feel a little tired feeling under the gun
> 
> Well all Chuck's children are out there playing his licks
> 
> Get into your kicks
> 
> Come back baby
> 
> Rock 'n Roll never forgets
> 
> Said you can come back baby
> 
> Rock 'n Roll never forgets

他们才16岁，离成为31岁的大叔还有15年呢。他们不需要思考那么遥远的未来，他们甚至无须计划明天。哦明天，或许他们会在图书馆准备O.W.L⑥，或许他们会开着黑斑羚驰骋在66号公路上⑦，或许他们会作为食死徒向黑魔王宣誓效忠⑧。但现在，他们只需要开怀畅饮。

酗酒的危害大概从这一天就开始显现。在酒精的作用下，他只能断断续续听到雷古勒斯的童年故事，关键词似乎是「朋友」、「Mr. Blink」、「右眼」。

他所了解的雷古勒斯的童年故事，大多来自小天狼星。

虽然同为纯血统家族的成员，布莱克家在社交场合的代表往往是小天狼星，他和雷古勒斯接触的并不多，在进入霍格沃茨成为挚友后，雷古勒斯也总是扮演倾听者的角色。雷古勒斯曾打趣道，他们就像格林沃德和邓布利多。但他用「那位大人才能和格林沃德相提并论」搞砸了这句俏皮话。好在雷古勒斯似乎并没有在意，只是眨了眨右眼，随即便开起了他的舌头的玩笑：巴蒂你这么爱吐舌头完全可以发明一套舌语。

这些童年故事的获取手段算不上体面。即便同为狱友，小天狼星并不愿意和「拐走雷古勒斯的疯子」说话。好在阿兹卡班的实际控制者早已是黑魔王，作为黑魔王的左膀右臂，他自然可以得到吐真剂，并把吐真剂喂给雷古勒斯亲爱的哥哥。

和巴蒂所想无异，小天狼星很爱小他一岁的弟弟。即使雷古勒斯进了斯莱特林，他仍坚信弟弟的心底卧着一头坚韧不羁的雄狮。

作为纯血家族的一员，雷古勒斯和他都属于极端纯血主义者间的异类。并且，和需要与其他家族社交的他不同，雷古勒斯的童年更多的是在格里莫广场12号独自度过。看着弟弟因为缺少同龄的玩伴略显孤寂的身影，小天狼星只能靠每次出门尽量带一些新奇的玩意来让弟弟开心起来。他总是会带回蜂蜜公爵的糖果，雷古勒斯因此集齐了巧克力蛙全套的巫师卡片（难怪雷古勒斯绝对不吃巧克力蛙。巴蒂对此评论道）；他在光轮1000上市的第二天就送给弟弟了一把，他就知道雷古勒斯会成为优秀的找球手，可惜他甚至看不到光轮2000的上市（他说到这里时呜咽了一下，巴蒂也没忍住吐了吐舌头）；他曾偷偷带回了麻瓜界的黑胶唱片和留声机，雷古勒斯对摇滚乐很感兴趣，甚至想给他的猫头鹰起名叫甲壳虫（巴蒂在此声明他对摇滚的爱绝不是因为那个叛徒，好吧，修正一下，绝不是仅仅因为雷古勒斯）；但雷古勒斯最喜欢的是一幅肖像画，那大概是麻瓜界的产物，据克利切所说，那幅画明明动都不能动，却突然出现在格里莫广场12号，在一巫师一精灵检查一番确定没有问题后，挂在了雷古勒斯房间里，成为小布莱克童年的珍宝。

画像吗？巴蒂总觉得抓住了什么，但他的意识正慢慢消失。

正如他计划的那样，捡起实体物品几乎消耗尽了他的魔力，他就要解脱了。但他知道他不想离开，他还没有编辑完雷古勒斯的百科，他怕世人不知道有一个这么可爱的家伙曾存在过，虽然他有那么一个名为巴蒂的小缺点让他不再完美。他怕……

“玛莎⑨！坚持住！不要眨眼！”他听到一个熟悉的声音急切地说。

可惜他不是什么大魔法师，他已经快没有力气了。他眨了眨右眼，便再也没有力气思考，在他和雷古勒斯的眼语中，眨右眼代表着什么含义。

①齐柏林飞艇（Led Zeppelin），平克·弗洛伊德（Pink Floyd），以及后文的甲壳虫乐队（The Beatles）均为20世纪60年代成立的英国摇滚乐队。

②指特里劳妮。考据后发现特里劳妮的预言是1980年，此时雷古勒斯已经去世。但修正太过麻烦，不想改了。

③捏他《社交网络》砸电脑桥段。

④兰花盛开（Orchideous）出现在《哈利·波特与火焰杯》中，是魔杖专家奥利凡德在三强争霸赛前测试魔杖的咒语。施展此咒语，魔杖尖端会迸出一束花。

⑤小天狼星1976年夏天离家出走，并被布莱克家族除名。笔者猜想丑闻发生当年，布莱克家不会举办社交舞会，因此设定该情节发生于1977年，即雷古勒斯五年级这年。

⑥雷古勒斯应于1978年6月参加O.W.L.。

⑦前文歌词节选于《Rock and Roll Never Forgets》，是《邪恶力量》里主角座驾黑色雪佛兰Impala（即黑斑羚）的常用车载音乐之一。

⑧雷古勒斯16岁加入食死徒，具体时间已不可考。

⑨玛莎·琼斯（Martha Jones），是第10任博士（和小巴蒂·克劳奇同由DTT扮演）的女伴之一，他曾和博士遭遇哭泣天使（The Weeping Angel）。哭泣天使是神秘博士中专门偷时间的一种古老得能和宇宙相提并论的近乎完美生物。能把人送到过去，以从中产生的势能作食物，被称作“孤独的刺客”。拥有被称为“量子锁定”的完美的防御系统，当被注视时，会变瞬间石化成为雕像。大部分时候他们只传送人到过去，而不杀死人。对天使的攻击是无效的，所以面对哭泣天使只能尽量不要眨眼。哭泣天使首次出现在神秘博士第3季第十集，这集的标题即为Blink。


End file.
